


Prioridades

by lenayuri



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las prioridades de John son simples: una taza de café, sus notas de química biológica y Sherlock; no precisamente en ese orden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prioridades

**Author's Note:**

> Para **Sayuri** , quien está en reposo y quiero reanimarla. Ojalá te guste y te recuperes pronto. ;)

Las calles del pequeño suburbio se mantienen tranquilas, no hay nadie fuera de casa y sólo el sonido del viento bailando entre las hojas de los árboles se deja escuchar. En una casa, sin embargo, puede notarse una pequeña luz en una de las habitaciones superiores. La luz pertenece a una pequeña lámpara de escritorio donde un joven universitario intenta por mantenerse despierto.

John puede sentir cómo sus párpados caen con más fuerza, siendo cada vez más difícil para él mantenerse totalmente enfocado en el texto frente a él. Suelta un bostezo, dejando el libro a un lado mientras le coloca su lapicero y notas en él para no perder la página, y se da un par de golpecitos en las mejillas para despertar.

No funciona tanto como quisiera, así que toma su _gran_ taza de café y toma un sorbo, sólo para notar que ya no tiene café. Decide tomarse un respiro y prepararse más de ese amargo néctar que sólo necesita cuando tiene examen, o en ese caso, la preparación de su tesis; aunque nada se compara a una buena taza de té.

El camino a su cocina es tranquilo. No hay ruidos ajenos a los de su hogar, y las luces siguen apagadas salvo por las del pasillo (sólo una vez decidió moverse a oscuras por el lugar y terminó con su dedo pulgar golpeado por un mueble). John bosteza de nuevo, coloca granos de café en la máquina y espera sentado en la barra, recargando su peso en su palma mientras espera.

—Sólo un momento…— murmura, cerrando los ojos para descansar un poco.

John despierta abruptamente al escuchar que la cafetera ha terminado su proceso, soltando una maldición cuando su rodilla golpea contra algo. Hace su camino a la máquina y se prepara para regresar a su habitación.

No llega demasiado lejos.

La puerta de la entrada se abre y cuando se asoma, John nota los rizos rebeldes y la larga gabardina que sólo pertenecen a una persona.

—Bienvenido, Sherlock— dice con una sonrisa, tratando de ahogar un bostezo. Sherlock cuelga su gabardina y bufanda (que fue regalo de John) y se mueve hacia él. John espera por lo que sea que tenga en mente, aunque no espera el par de labios estrellándose contra los suyos.

Cuando se separan, John no puede evitar sonreír —¿Debo tomar eso como un ‘te extrañé’?— pregunta irónicamente, sabiendo la aversión de Sherlock hacia los sentimientos y gestos que hacen al mundo absolutamente aburrido. Con sus claras excepciones.

Como cuando Sherlock lo inicia.

O cuando involucran a John.

Sherlock no responde, en cambio entierra su rostro en el hombro de John. _Debió tener un mal día_ , supone, y mientras pasa su mano libre por los rizos de Sherlock, piensa en todo lo que han tenido que pasar para llegar a ese momento en sus cortas vidas.

.

John le había conocido en el laboratorio de química hace tres años. Al principio creyó que tal vez Sherlock se había perdido o que tal vez era hijo, hermano, primo, _algo_ , de algún profesor, así que cuando trató de ayudarle, según él, a encontrar a su pariente y fue recibido por una mirada que le hizo sentir como el mayor idiota en la historia (y ni siquiera sabía por qué), John sólo quería retroceder en el tiempo y evitar su error. Pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

Aprendió que Sherlock era, de hecho, un alumno y que a sus dieciséis años era más diestro en química que muchos otros en el campus. John aprendió que su capacidad no sólo se aplicaba a ese campo pues Sherlock era lo que muchos podían calificar como _genio_. Desde ese momento (o tal vez fue después de que Sherlock dedujera toda su vida con una simple mirada, acción que John exclamó ser simplemente _fascinante_ ) ambos se convirtieron en compañeros de laboratorio.

Dos años después, Sherlock decidió que si John necesitaba algún contacto con otro ser humano, él era más que suficiente para hacerlo. John no había estado de acuerdo, alegando que no iba a usarlo de esa forma sólo para satisfacer sus hormonas (las de John) y que no había necesidad de preocuparse.

Sherlock respondió con un beso torpe que resultó en un choque de dientes y un labio partido. John habría pensado que era otro de sus _muchos_ experimentos, si no fuese por el ligero sonrojo en sus pómulos altos y el brillo en su mirada, aunque sus facciones no revelaran nada.

John le besó de vuelta, mostrándole lo que era un _verdadero_ beso.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que todo parecía ir viento en popa, John descubrió sus besos con Sherlock eran condicionados. No lo había notado antes, pero Sherlock siempre debía comenzarlos; aprendió a notar las señales que le iba dejando para hacerle saber qué quería y mientras que cualquier otra persona pudo haberlo encontrado molesto e incluso degradante, John lo tomó de la mejor manera.

Sabía que Sherlock era especial desde el momento en el que se conocieron, incluso con sus constantes arranques de genialidad, sus agudas palabras y sus raros experimentos alrededor de su cocina, nunca podría reclamarle por ser él.

Poco a poco, sin embargo, Sherlock comenzó a permitirle a John acercarse y cuando tuvo vía libre, cuando se dio cuenta de la cantidad de confianza que Sherlock estaba depositando en él (no solo de su cuerpo, sino de su mente), John no pudo evitar sonreír durante la siguiente semana. Para el siguiente lunes, John sorprendió a Sherlock al contarle que tenía un permiso especial para ir a San Barts, donde su amigo Mike realizaba su interinato, dándole acceso a la morgue para algunos de sus experimentos (siempre y cuando aceptara ayudar a los practicantes de criminología a resolver algunos enigmas).

John nunca esperó recibir nada a cambio; lo había hecho por y para Sherlock, simplemente porque le quería, incluso yendo tan lejos como para admitir que estaba comenzando a amar a ese loco genio.

.

Y tras tres años de relación, John aún sigue maravillándose a causa de su novio.

Pero en ese momento, John lo que quiere es ir y terminar de repasar ese maldito libro que sigue dándole dolores de cabeza.

—Sherlock… imagino que tu día no fue tan bien como esperabas, pero _por favor_ , ¿me dejas ir a terminar de estudiar?

El joven no hace ademán de moverse, sólo asiente con la cabeza y se deja arrastrar por un John sonriente y ligeramente menos cansado.

Se abren camino al dormitorio y luego de que John deja su taza de café sobre el escritorio, es abordado por los brazos de Sherlock, quien comienza a besar su cuello mientras le arrastra poco hacia la cama.

—Sherlock— regaña, pero su voz va perdiendo fuerza ante las caricias propiciadas —¡Sherlock!— grita, tanto como jadea, cuando uno de sus puntos sensibles es atacado. El _futuro_ detective sabe muy bien cómo moverse y qué hacer para volver a John masilla entre sus dedos.

No que John se queje realmente.

Decide tomar las riendas de la situación, moviéndose contra Sherlock hasta dejarlo de espaldas a la cama, cayendo sobre él para llenarlo de besos y caricias, demostrándole cuánto le ama y cuánto le extrañó. John sonríe al notar las pupilas dilatadas de Sherlock, a quien besa lentamente ahora.

John recuerda el momento en el que llegó a la conclusión de que el cuerpo de Sherlock es para ser venerado, amado, tanto como su mente. Todo Sherlock merece, _debe_ ser adorado y John sabe que es el único permitido a hacerlo, y aunque no es el tipo de mentalidad que aprecia en una relación, siente un poco de posesividad hacia él.

Ropa cae al suelo, olvidada por sus dueños quienes no tienen ojos para nada más en la habitación que el otro. John toca con cuidado cada sección de piel de Sherlock mientras recita textos científicos sobre anatomía, recita cada hueso que palpa con sus dedos y besa cada lunar que encuentra. Conoce la forma de llevar a Sherlock al clímax sin siquiera tocarlo íntimamente, lo ha hecho por un año y no hay nada de lo que pueda arrepentirse, ni siquiera del hecho de que tras darle placer a Sherlock, él debe satisfacerse en el baño.

Esa noche es diferente, se da cuenta. Hay algo en Sherlock que le dice, le _asegura_ que ese momento _es_ el momento. Descubre que es verdad cuando Sherlock, con la voz ronca de placer, dice mientras toca el pene del futuro médico —Hazme el amor, John.

Y John lo hace. Con cuidado, con amor, con paciencia. Prepara a Sherlock lenta y largamente, haciéndole perder, literalmente, la cabeza cuando deja de pronunciar palabras para regalarle a John la más hermosa sinfonía de jadeos y su nombre dicho con deseo. Cuando John siente que es tiempo, le penetra con calma, cuidando de no lastimarle, besándole, tocándole, diciéndole cuánto le ama con su cuerpo y con palabras.

Todo comienza lento, buscando la comodidad y la constancia en el movimiento. Sherlock pronto vuelve a centrarse, exigiéndole a John que se mueva más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo y John no pierde tiempo en acatar las órdenes de su genio. Cuando John encuentra la próstata de Sherlock, atacándola sin piedad una y otra vez, Sherlock arremete contra su hombro, mordiéndole con la suficiente fuerza como para dejarle marca, pero no tanta para sacarle sangre.

El vaivén de caderas sigue por un largo rato, así como los besos, las mordidas, las palabras ininteligibles y las demandas avivadas por el placer y el deseo. John nunca va a cansarse de ver a Sherlock teniendo un orgasmo. Es una vista hermosa.

A veces envidia la mente de Sherlock, pues él también anhela poder ser capaz de revivir una y otra y otra vez cada escena con él. Lo intentó una vez, pero los Palacios Mentales no son lo suyo.

Tras su propio orgasmo, John toma un par de largas respiraciones para mantenerse coherente y aprovecha para besar a Sherlock mientras disfrutan de la _petite mort_ en los brazos del otro. John mira de reojo sus notas y decide que todo lo demás puede esperar.

Sherlock siempre será su prioridad.

**Author's Note:**

> Como referencia, que seguro ya deben de saberlo, pero igual lo digo, la _petit mort_ hace referencia al período post-orgásmico donde se pierde el estado de conciencia.
> 
> Y... ¿qué les pareció? Me gustaría saber mucho lo que piensan, ya saben, los comentarios alimentan a mi musa - como sus almas a un Dementor(?). :B


End file.
